For forming dielectric structures on semiconductor devices, conventionally oxides or nitrides are deposited or thermally grown on an underlying oxidizable material. Insulating structures extending into a semiconductor substrate may be formed by etching trenches into the semiconductor substrate and filling the trenches with deposited insulating materials, for example silicon oxide, thermally grown oxide or dielectric polymers. Such methods may be used to fill trenches up to a width of several micrometers.
It is desirable to provide a further method of providing semiconductor devices with dielectric structures.